The invention relates to a vacuum switch having contact pieces movable relative to one another and fastened on supports. The contact pieces are provided with elongated openings to guide the electric arc foot-points.
Switches of this kind are known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,158,719. The known contact pieces have a middle region serving as a permanent contact, and surrounding this and serving for the progress of the electric arc, a part is provided with spiral slits extending from the middle contact part to the rim of the contact piece.